Next Time
by FAHIM
Summary: Ron and Hermione have finally realised their feelings towards each other. However, how on earth are they going to tell each other? Also just what is happening between Harry and Ginny? Set at the Burrow. RHr, HG. COMPLETED
1. Chapter One

Next time   
  
Chapter One  
  
'Next time there's a ball, ask me before someone else does and, not as a last resort.'  
Even though those words had been said such a long time ago, he was still not quite sure what she had meant. He hadn't stop thinking about Hermione. Every time he thought of her, his mood improved considerably. He was longing to see her so badly and now since there were only three weeks left before the start of term, he'd decided to ask both Harry and Hermione to stay at the Burrow for the last two weeks of the holidays. He felt really nervous asking her to come, because it dawned on him that he'd have to see her all the time. He got out two pieces of parchment and wrote out the letters, taking extra long time over Hermione's one. He attached the two letters to Pig and threw the owl out of the window to speed up its journey. He walked down the stairs and found his mother reading The Daily Prophet. He could see the headlines even before he'd finished the last two stairs. SEVEN MUGGLE BORN STUDENTS DEAD IN LAST WEEK. His heart started to race. Seven students at which school? Surely not Hogwarts? His grabbed the newspaper as soon as his mother had laid it down on the coffee table. He scanned the article and relief swept through him as soon as he saw Beauxbatons. He immediately felt guilty. He was now really anxious for Hermione. Lord Voldermort was regaining more power and his followers were becoming ever more violent. He wanted her here with him, where he could at least protect her from anybody, or so he thought.  
  
***********  
  
She lay there on her bed thinking about the last two weeks she'd spent with Victor. She'd really found the trip very interesting and knowledgeable. She couldn't believe the amount of information she had been able to absorb. Victor constantly telling her how much he loved her was kind of sweet, but she really wanted Ron to tell her that. Throughout the whole holiday she'd missed Ron the most, and though she'd finally accepted it, she was in love with Ron Weasley. She spent days thinking about him, hoping for at least a letter from him. Just then , she looked out her window and saw Ron's owl, pecking on her window. She rushed to let it in and grabbed the letter. She opened it, hoping for something that would give her hope:  
  
Dear Hermione,  
How are you Hermione? How was your holiday in Bulgaria with Vicky? I'm writing to invite to you to my house for the last two weeks of the holidays. I've really missed you. Send back a reply with pig as soon as you can. Harry's coming as well!  
From Ron.  
  
He's really missed her. She felt so happy. Granted it wasn't the long love letter proclaiming his undying love for her, but missed her? She started jumping on the bed feeling as happy as she had done for a long time. She was gonna spend two weeks with Ron. She grabbed the nearest piece of parchment and wrote back. She tried to attach the letter to Pig who was flying around, knocking things down in her room.   
  
***********  
  
Dear Ron,  
How are you? I'd be really happy to come for the last two weeks of the holidays at your house. My holiday was ok, nothing special though. I've really missed you too! See you soon.  
Love Hermione.  
  
She'd really missed him too. He looked in the mirror and noticed that his face was almost as red as his hair. He just wished these next few days would go by really fast. Two weeks with the woman of his dreams, what more could a man want. But then all of a sudden he felt really nervous. What if she just meant she'd missed him as a friend. He wasn't good looking enough for her, clever enough for her and maybe she didn't love him the way he loved her. He decided to let his parents know both Harry and his Hermione were coming to stay.  
  
***********  
  
This summer this year at the Dursleys had at least been bearable. They had even brought him a pair of socks for his birthday. Second hand but it was the thought that counted. He'd been missing his friends, life at Hogwarts, Quidditch, Hagrid, Cho and just wanted term to start. He hadn't even noticed Pig lay on his lap and affectionately peck him on his finger. Finally a letter from Ron:  
  
Dear Harry,  
How are the muggles treating you? Dumbledore's finally agreed to let you come and stay at our house. We're coming for you whether the muggles like it or not . Me and my dad will be there at 3pm tomorrow. Don't worry, we'll be using a normal muggles car dads borrowed from somewhere. Send back Pig with a reply real pronto. I've asked Hermione as well, really hope she can come, seeing as she's finally come back from Vicky. About bloody time. Anyways, see you soon  
From Ron  
  
He bolted down the stairs and found Dudley sitting at the table with two pieces of Kiwi on his plate, looking extremely unhappy.  
'Where's my breakfast? I'm not having any more of this stuff.'  
Harry smiled. At last Dudley was more unhappy and suffering more than he was. He found Uncle Vernon sitting on the sofa, with the television on and the newspaper stretched out in front of him.  
'Uncle Vernon?' Harry said quietly.  
'Yes boy, what is it now? Cant you see I'm busy? Always me me me isn't it with you? Not grateful that me and Petunia have fed you and put clothes on your back all your life. JUST WANT WANT WANT!' shouted Uncle Vernon.   
'I got a letter from one of my friends from Hogwa…. sorry school, asking if I wanted to stay at his house for the last two weeks of school.'  
Even though Uncle Vernon was sorely tempted to say no, he knew Harry would go and tell his godfather, so he decided to let the boy go.  
'Well what you waiting for? Get your things packed and wait outside that door now.'  
'They're coming on Monday,' said Harry matter of factly.  
'Well just get out of my way boy. Don't always want filth in my face!' said Uncle Vernon laughing at his own joke, as he headed towards the kitchen to get himself yet another snack.   
'More like on,' Harry thought.  
  
***********  
  
Monday had finally arrived. It had seemed to drag on for Ron. Finally he would get to see Hermione, Harry as well. He had missed them both so much. Mrs Weasley had gone to fetch Hermione, whilst his father and himself went to get Harry from the horrible Dursleys. A muggles car always seemed ancient to Ron. For one they couldn't fly, they were extremely slow and they seemed so cramped. Nevertheless they both arrived at 4 Privet Drive at exactly 3pm. He knocked on the door and saw Harry grinning.  
'Hiya Harry. How are you,' Ron said.  
Harry was so happy to see them both. It was as if the Dursleys were trying extra hard to annoy Harry these last few days and he couldn't wait to get away from them.  
'Hello Harry, how are you? Enjoying the holidays? I see your veletision is on,' said Mr Weasley, hoping someone would at least invite him to investigate further.   
'Television Mr Weasley, but we really should get going,' Harry said.  
'Yes perhaps your right, well go and get your stuff, I'll just go and say hello to your uncle and aunty.'  
Harry and Ron raced up the stairs and started heaving his trunk down the stairs.  
'So how's Hermione, Ron?' Harry said finding it hard to suppress his smile.   
'How should I know?' Ron said going red at the mention of her name.   
'Just seems to me someone was really jealous that she spent her summer in Bulgaria with Victor Krum,' Harry said, teasing Ron relentlessly, seeing his ears going red, unsure where to look.  
'MaybeilikeHermione,' Ron mumbled really quickly.  
'What was said, Ron, couldn't quite hear that?' Harry said, grinning.   
'You know what I said, but hey its not my fault!'  
They had reached the end of stairs and saw Mr Weasley standing at the door, looking rather annoyed.  
'About time, lets get out of here.' Mr Weasley said loudly.  
Goodbyes were said and they soon arrived at the Burrow. Harry could see Hermione standing outside with another girl. He looked over at Ron, who seemed to be finding it hard to breathe and mumbling something to himself.  
'Hey look Ron, its Hermione, the love of your life.'  
'Shut it Harry,' Ron managed to say. 


	2. Chapter Two

Next Time  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Hermione ran towards them with the other girl walking up to them. She hugged Harry first, asking him if he was ok, how were the Dursleys and had he finished his homework, especially as they had their O.W.L's this year and that she was on her fifth piece of extra homework already.  
'Hermione, there's still two weeks of the holidays left. Why would I have done my homework?' Harry said, smiling as Ron seemed to be finding it very hard to look Hermione in the face. She hugged Ron, but very quickly and awkwardly, neither of them knowing quite where to look or where to place their hands.   
'How are you, Ron?' Hermione finally managed to say.   
'I'm fine thanks.' Ron said, sneaking looks at Hermione whenever he thought she wasn't looking. Harry looked at the other girl and realised it was Ginny Weasley, Ron's younger sister. She had changed, she looked much more grown up. She was smiling at him and he grinned back, causing Ginny to go a violent shade of red. He thought she looked much more attractive, but then realised who he was thinking about and how Ron would hex him if he ever knew.  
They all walked into the dining room, to find Mrs Weasley, Bill, Charlie and Percy all sitting around the table talking, in hushed tones, but just loud enough for them to hear,  
'……..he's actually thinking of letting them all go' in a voice that was instantly recognisable as Percy's.  
'Erm, hello Harry dear, how are you?, Mrs Weasley said smiling at him. They all seemed very uneasy.  
'Fine thanks, Mrs Weasley, thank you for inviting me,' Harry said, his mind thinking as to who was letting who go. Ron snorted, thinking he sounded too much like Hermione.  
'Whose letting who go Mum?' Ron said at once, once again proving he was not the most subtle of people.  
'Never you mind, Ronald Weasley!' his mother snapped back. The atmosphere was even more uncomfortable for everybody and Hermione finally broke the silence.  
'Ron, why don't we go and show Harry where he's staying for the next two weeks,' she said, and the look on Hermione's face was enough to persuade Ron that he had better do what she said.  
'Yeah, come on, lets go and get unpacked. Harry of course, not me.' Ron said, determined not to say anything stupid in front of Hermione. This time it was Harry's turn to snort.   
All four of them walked up the stairs, passing Fred and George's room, hearing those all too familiar bangs and explosions. They all smiled when they saw smoke escaping the room. They had all become so used to Fred and George's experiments it was second nature to everybody. Ginny walked to her room, mumbling something about a letter she had to write.  
They all entered Ron's bedroom and Ron ran to his desk and hid a piece of parchment, looking extremely embarrassed as he saw Hermione just step into the room.   
'So what do you think they were talking about downstairs?' Harry said, as he studied Ron's room. The familiar posters of Ron's favourite Quidditch team, the Chudley Cannons plastered every inch of the walls. Harry also noticed posters of very attractive witches, in rather revealing robes, had been added since he'd last been here. He would ask Ron about them later and why hadn't he been sent some for his birthday.  
'I don't know but they seemed to stop talking as soon as we entered the room. Might have something to with He Who Must Not Be Named,' Hermione said looking slightly annoyed at the posters of the witches.  
'It might have something to do with Lord Volder…sorry He Who Must Not Be Named, but who would he let go?' Harry said as he saw both Ron and Hermione flinch as he had nearly said Lord Voldermort.   
'So how was your holiday in Bulgaria with Vicky, Hermione, enjoy yourself did you?' Ron said trying to act normally around Hermione.  
'Don't call him Vicky! And for your information I had a lovely time with Victor,' Hermione said, still finding it hard to look Ron in the eye and hating fighting with him.  
'That's not what you said in your letter,' Ron snapped back.  
'Aaahhh, have you two been sending love letters to each other all summer?' Harry said, unable to resist the chance to tease both Hermione and Ron, who both went red instantly and were ready to hex Harry had they had their wands in their hands, causing the atmosphere to be even more uncomfortable.  
'Ummmm, uuhhhh, your mad Harry, why would I send Hermione love letters? She's just my friend,' Ron managed to say, giving Harry a look of pure evil.  
'I think I'm going to go and find Ginny. Harry I don't know what your talking about. You know you really should both start on your homework. You know we've got our O.W.L's this year and I've already finished my first pack of practice test papers.' Hermione said, whilst literally running out the door, in case Harry said something else causing both Ron and herself to be further embarrassed.  
'Thank a lot mate,' Ron said, looking as if he could kill Harry.  
'Oh come on Ron, like it hasn't been obvious to everybody you've fancied Hermione since last year. Anyways I'm going to go and say hello to Fred and George,' Harry said as he strode out of the door smiling, leaving Ron alone in his room.  
Ron lay on his bed staring at a poster of one of the attractive witches, wondering why he had said to Hermione she was only his friend and had he lost his chance with her. Why did he have to go and talk about Victor Krum. Why had Harry teased them. He remembered how happy he had felt when he had received her letter. He just wanted to tell her how much he loved her, how he never stopped thinking about her and how it was her who was in his heart. He decided he would tell her how he felt about her whilst they were staying at the Burrow.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Hermione found Ginny in her bedroom, hurriedly hiding a piece of parchment she had been scribbling on. Ginny looked up to see Hermione sitting on her bed.  
'What was that Ginny?' Hermione asked, knowing all to well it was probably the letter she had spent the last week perfecting.  
'Just a letter to Harry,' Ginny managed to say, as she suddenly found a spider crawling on her wall interesting.   
'Let me see,' Hermione said, smiling as she saw how uncomfortable Ginny still was talking about anything related with Harry  
'No. Anyways I see your smiling. Just seen Ron have you?' Ginny said, now smiling as she saw Hermione look all flustered.  
'I don't know what your talking about Ginny. Why would I smile when I see Ron. He's just my friend and nothing more,' Hermione said rather too quickly.  
'Yeah, yeah Hermione, like it hasn't been that obvious to everybody since the Yule ball your in love with Ron,' Ginny said, mercilessly teasing Hermione.  
'MaybeilikeRon,' Hermione said, quickly, not daring to look Ginny in the face.   
'Oh come on Hermione, its been obvious to everybody apart from you and Ron. You know I think he likes you as well,' Ginny said as she saw Hermione begin to relax.  
'Oh Ginny, I haven't been able to stop thinking about him. But I doubt he likes me. He's always teasing me. We always argue about anything.' Hermione said.  
She looked out the window, which looked out onto the garden, where dinner was being set. She just wished Ron would tell her how much he loved her, how he never stopped thinking about her and how she was the only thing in his heart before they returned to Hogwarts.   
'Earth to Hermione, can you stop thinking about Ron for one second! We need to go downstairs and have dinner. Don't worry I'll make sure you sit next to Ron.' Ginny said smirking, whilst Hermione looked extremely embarrassed she'd been caught daydreaming about Ron.  
'Yeah and I'll make sure you sit next to Harry!' Hermione said with a look of pure satisfaction on her face. 


	3. Chapter Three

Next Time  
  
Chapter Three  
  
The next day letters from Hogwarts arrived, whilst everyone was excitedly eating their breakfasts. As usual the yellowish parchments, addressed in green ink had the list of books they had to buy for their fifth year. Hermione had received the news she'd been waiting to hear for over four years. She was being made a prefect. She couldn't stop smiling, thinking at last that all that hard work had paid off. Ron was still recovering from the fact that yesterday Hermione seemed to be staring and smiling at him all the way through dinner whilst sitting next to him. He still felt things were awkward between them. Sometimes he felt so sure she thought of him as more than a friend but then he would convince himself he was just being dumb like Neville Longbottom. Since their school letters had arrived Mrs Weasley had decided everybody would go to Diagon Alley for school shopping. Ron had been looking forward to going to Diagon Alley as he had decided he would buy a present for Hermione that would let her know how he felt about her. He had discussed his options with Harry and they had both decided this was the safest option. He knew he could never tell her face to face exactly how he felt. It would be too embarrassing. Way too embarrassing. He could just imagine himself making a complete fool of himself.  
'You know Ron, you always seem to daydream. Thinking of some girl?' Harry said still taking every chance he could to tease Ron, as they both sat on the floor in Ron's room, having finally started their homework.   
'What, err, ummm what were you saying?' said Ron, not quite catching what Harry had said but from the grin on Harry's face he knew it was obviously something embarrassing.  
'I was just saying you always daydream. Thinking of some girl? Hermione perhaps?' Harry said with an even bigger grin, as he saw Hermione heading towards the room.   
'I wasn't daydreaming, I was just thinking of what to get Hermione from Diagon Alllll…..' Ron said as he just noticed Hermione walk into the room, whilst finishing his sentence. He instantly went red and blushed, hoping that Hermione hadn't heard what he'd just said. He couldn't believe she'd walked into the room at that precise moment. It was all Harry's fault he thought. Teasing him all the time.   
'What was that Ron, what are you getting Hermione from Diagon Alllll….' Harry said mocking Ron relentlessly, knowing all to well Ron would get his revenge this time. He looked at Hermione, who seemed extremely embarrassed. There was complete silence, with neither of them knowing quite what to say or do, whilst Harry couldn't stop laughing.  
'Erm, we're all leaving for Diagon Alley.' Hermione just about managed to say, not knowing quite where to look.  
'Great, lets go,' Ron said breathlessly, whilst literally running out the room, thinking how he would get his revenge on Harry and what was Hermione thinking of him now.   
'Harry, why's Ron getting me something from Diagon Alley?' Hermione said, relieved that Ron was out the room and she could at least compose herself again.   
'How am I supposed to know? But Hermione do you like Ron? I mean more than just friends?' Harry said, thinking how weird things would be if Ron and Hermione started dating.  
'Harry, what's wrong with you? Why are you asking these questions?' Hermione said, sitting extremely uncomfortably on Ron's bed. Anything reminding her of Ron caused endless butterflies in her stomach.  
'Come on Hermione, its pretty obvious you like him. I mean, the way you two are really uncomfortable around each other. Do you like Ron?' Harry said, eager to know the answer.   
'I'll tell you Harry if you promise not to tell Ron and stop teasing us,' Hermione said, not quite believing she was going to tell Harry her biggest secret.  
'Ok I promise not to tell Ron and I'll stop the teasing. Now just tell me will you?' Harry said with a hint of desperation in his voice.   
'Ok, yes I like Ron,' Hermione mumbled, 'but you can't tell him cos I don't now if he likes me or not. I don't suppose you would know that, would you, Harry?' Hermione said pleading whilst desperate to know the answer.  
'Hermione I can't tell you that, but if Ron does, he'll tell you in his own time. Now come one everybody's waiting for us downstairs,' Harry said singing 'Ron and Hermione, sitting up a tree, K I S S I N G……' whilst skipping down the stairs with Hermione chasing him and trying desperately to shut him up.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione had split up from the rest of the family, as soon as they arrived at Diagon Alley. Harry was even more certain he hated travelling by Floo powder, but thankfully this time he had managed to not turn up in Knockturn Alley. They decided to go to Flourish and Blotts to buy their school books. Things between Ron and Hermione were even more awkward than before thanks to Harry's constant teasing.  
'I can't wait to buy our books. I mean The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 5 should be good reading, if Grade 4 is anything to go by,' Hermione said, finally breaking the silence. She still felt she couldn't look into Ron's eyes.   
'Oh yeah Hermione, even more reading, I mean I don't think I can take the excitement!' Ron said sarcastically. He felt he needed to tease her, to make things between them at least normal. He was expecting Hermione to say something back, to perhaps start an argument, but she just smiled at him, causing him to turn crimson and not know where to look, causing Harry to let out a loud snigger. Both of them just looked at Harry, who couldn't stop smiling.   
'Anyways, I need to go and buy something. I'll meet you two at Leaky Cauldron in an hour. Ok?' Harry said. The look of desperation in both their eyes, begging him not to leave them by themselves, was almost too much for Harry to ignore, but he couldn't help himself.   
'Erm, Harry what about your books? You need to buy them. We're here now. You can buy whatever you need later,' Hermione said, trying desperately hard to persuade Harry not to leave them all alone. She didn't think she could cope with just Ron by herself. Ron wasn't her just her best friend anymore. He was so much more.   
'Here Hermione take this money and this letter, and just buy my books for me? You two will be ok, won't you? Don't do anything I wouldn't do,' he said sniggering, as Ron gave him a look of pure evil. Harry started walking away, looking back every ten seconds, laughing.  
'So, Ron…'  
'So Hermione…..'  
They had both started talking at the same time. Ron couldn't take this uneasiness between them for much longer and decided to at least try and act normal with Hermione.   
'Sorry, you go first, what were you saying?' Ron mumbled, at last daring to look Hermione in the face. He thought how beautiful she looked, how much he wished she was his girlfriend and how he was getting butterflies in his stomach just looking at her.   
'Erm, well I was just going to say maybe we can get our books later, when Harry gets back. Do you want to go and get some Butterbeer somewhere?' Hermione replied.   
She finally plucked up the courage to look into Ron's eyes and was surprised to find Ron looking at her. They looked at each other for a few second before quickly looking away, both mumbling about how hot it was and that they really should get going.   
They walked into the Leaky Cauldron and both ordered their Butterbeers. Hermione couldn't think of what she should say. She thought about how nice it was for those few seconds when they had looked into each other eyes. She thought about how handsome Ron looked. She didn't think she could handle this situation with Ron for any longer. She thought how ridiculous it was that the one person she really wanted to talk to, she found she didn't know what to say.   
'So, you've finally become prefect. Now you can stop working so hard!' Ron said, trying to start conversation, hating these awkward silences.  
'You've got to be joking, Ron, I still want to be head girl,' Hermione replied, smiling at Ron.   
'You know Hermione, I'm really worried about Harry. He keeps having nightmares during the night. I think they're about He Who Must Not Be Named. He's always screaming out Cedric's name.' Ron said, thinking about how hard life was on Harry.  
'When did all this start?' asked Hermione, putting down her Butterbeer. She hadn't realised Harry was having nightmares. She also felt relief that at long last Ron and herself were having a normal conversation, silently thanking Ron for putting the effort in.   
'Well ever since he's been at the Burrow. He doesn't really like talking about it though,' Ron said  
'I wish there was someway we could help him,' Hermione said.   
They talked about Hogwarts, what they were going to do for the rest of the holidays, about how he was worried about how He Who Must Not Be Named was getting stronger according his father, her about prefect duties and before long Harry walked in, immediately spotting them both.  
'Hey, you two. Did you get our books?' Harry asked, smiling as he thought about Ron and Hermione and how they both liked each other but wouldn't admit it to each other.   
'No we thought we'd wait for you,' Hermione replied.   
'Look I want to go and buy something. Why don't you two head towards Flourish and Blotts and I'll meet you two there,' Ron said, blushing ever so slightly as he thought about what he was going to buy Hermione.   
'What are you up to? First Harry, you say you have to buy something and now Ron. Are you two going to tell me what's going on?' Hermione demanded.  
'Look it won't take me very long. You two go ahead, I don't know what Harry went to buy, probably a present for Cho' Ron said, smiling as Harry seemed to blush.   
'Don't be dumb Ron. But I guess your going to buy that present for Hermione you were talking about earlier?' Harry said, unable to contain his laughter at seeing both Ron and Hermione look extremely embarrassed.   
'Come on Harry, lets get going. We'll meet you there Ron. Ok?' Hermione finally managed to say.  
'Ok,' Ron just about managed to say, whilst also mumbling something about Harry going too far this time.   
Harry and Hermione headed towards the bookstore, whilst Ron walked in the opposite direction thinking about what he was going to buy for Hermione. 


	4. Chapter Four

Next Time  
  
Chapter Four  
  
They arrived back at the Burrow, each having bought what they needed. Ron seemed to be smiling more than usual, causing Hermione to be ever more nervous. Harry desperately wanted to see what Ron had bought for Hermione, but was willing to bet Ron wouldn't show him after having heard Ron mutter something along the lines of 'going too far this time.' All three of them were in Ron's room, with Harry and Ron continuing their homework under Hermione's watchful eye, who had finished her homework a long time ago.  
'Hey Hermione, what's the answer to question five,' Ron asked after finding he was stuck once again.  
'Ron I can't tell you the answer, that would be like cheating! Maybe if you weren't so busy looking at those posters of those witches on your bedroom wall, you'd have finished your homework by now!' Hermione said with a look of disbelief on her face.   
'Why Hermione, are you jealous?' Harry asked, sniggering.   
'Jealous of what?' Hermione asked, not quite understanding the question.   
'That Ron spends all his time looking at those fit witches, when he should be looking at you and admiring the view,' Harry just about said, laughing whilst finishing the sentence off. 'You know he really should replace them with posters of you instead of imaging them as you,' Harry added as he saw Ron and Hermione look absolutely petrified.   
'Oh shut up Harry, and get on with your homework,' said Hermione feeling her cheeks blushing. She gave Harry a long angry stare before leaving the room.  
'Thanks a lot mate, like things aren't awkward enough between me and Hermione as it is.'  
'I don't know why you don't just hand over whatever you got her at Diagon Alley. By the way, what did you get her?' Harry asked hoping Ron would at least show him.  
'Like I'm going to show you! No doubt you'd find a hundred things to embarrass me and Hermione,' Ron alleged.  
'Don't be dumb Ron, I wouldn't go that far. It's just really funny the way you two won't admit your feeling for each other, when it's so blatantly so obvious to everybody you two like each other. Just get on with it Ron otherwise I'm going to tease both of you relentlessly,' Harry said with an evil smile on his face.   
'Why, has Hermione told you that she likes me?' Ron asked hopefully.  
'I don't know but what does that matter? You should just tell her.'  
'What, like you've told Cho that your in love with her? Ron snapped back, but smiling as he saw Harry go a deep shade of red just at the mention of Cho's name.   
'I've just tasted my own medicine and it is bitter.' Harry said making a mental note not to tease Ron anymore. 'Anyways I'm going downstairs, you coming?'  
'No I'm just gonna finish this off,' Ron said not even bothering to look up from his parchment.  
'Alright then, I'll see you downstairs.' Harry said as he walked out of the room.  
Ron shut the door and locked it as soon as he saw Harry leave the room. He opened his trunk and pulled out a bag containing the present he had bought for Hermione. He still couldn't believe he was going to actually let Hermione know what he felt about her, he felt nervous just thinking about how he was going to do this. He lay on his bed staring at the poster a very attractive witch, in rather revealing robes and did in fact picture Hermione's face. He thought about how beautiful her brown eyes were, how he loved the way she twirled a few strands of hair with her fingers when she was concentrating and how much he loved her. He was going to give her the present tonight come what may he decided.   
************************************************************************  
  
Harry was walking down the stairs and noticed Ginny waiting at the bottom, presumably waiting to go up them. He looked at her, causing her to look the other way. He thought that she did in fact look beautiful, how much she had grown, how her hair was a thousand shades or red, how alluring her eyes were and when had she looked so gorgeous?   
'Hi Ginny, what you been up to?' he asked, noticing how he suddenly felt nervous around her, feeling butterflies and that she had gone scarlet.  
'Ummm, nothing,' she answered breathlessly. She braved looking into his eyes, but quickly looked away again as she noticed Harry was staring at her. Surely Harry Potter wasn't staring at her?   
'So errr, what have you been up to all summer,' Harry said unable to take his eyes off Ginny. This was Ginny Weasley, Ron Weasley's younger sister, his best friends younger sister! He thought how he shouldn't be looking at her in this way but still couldn't take his eyes off her, much to the intense discomfort of Ginny.  
'Nothing much,' Ginny answered heading up the stairs unable to take this for much longer. She dared not look back at Harry, feeling Harry's eyes on her as she started running up the stairs. She raced into her room to find Hermione looking not very happy, sitting on her bed with her head in a book. She looked at herself in the mirror and saw that she was still scarlet and that she was finding it hard to breathe.   
'Hey Ginny, are you ok?' Hermione asked, having finally pulled her head out from book.  
'Yeah I'm fine,' Ginny replied, now managing to calm down.   
'Well how comes you look all flustered? Happen to bump into Harry did you?' Hermione teased.   
Ginny looked at Hermione and smiled thinking as to whether or not to tell Hermione what had just happened downstairs. In the end she knew she couldn't keep it inside herself any longer.  
'Actually I just saw him downstairs and he kept staring at me,' Ginny whispered, still finding it embarrassing to talk about Harry.  
Hermione looked up from her book again, hoping for some good ammunition to use against Harry the next time he decided to tease her. 'What, what happened?' she asked.  
'Well I saw him walking down the stairs as I was heading up to my room, so I waited at the bottom to let him pass, but he just kept staring at me, and staring and staring so I ran up the stairs,' Ginny squealed.   
'Do you think he likes you?' Hermione asked.   
'Don't be ridiculous Hermione, this is Harry Potter, not just some ordinary wizard. Why would he like ordinary Ginny Weasley?' she asked in return, but inside feeling that at last she had some hope to believe that he may at least be interested in her. She couldn't stop smiling, she felt so happy, the happiest she had ever done. She groaned at the fact that she could have talked with him, that he had at last seemed to be paying attention to her but that she had just ran way.   
'I'm going downstairs, I'm gonna help your mum with dinner, you coming?' Hermione asked, bringing Ginny back to earth.   
She looked back at Hermione and replied 'No, I'll be down in a bit.'  
As Hermione walked out the door, she let out a huge sigh, laying back on her bed, thinking about what had indeed happened outside. She thought about how she had liked Harry for over four years now, how he had saved her life in her first year and the fact he had actually stared at her for such a long time. This was all too much for her, and she decided to go for a walk to clear her mind and think rationally. 


	5. Chapter Five

Chapter Five  
  
Dinner at the Weasleys was its usual noisy affair. Ginny feeling extremely uncomfortable with Harry constantly staring at her, forcing her to ask to be excused early, much to Harry's disappointment, whilst literally running up the stairs. Hermione had once again decided to sit next to Ron, causing him to be even more uneasy than Ginny. Her hand accidentally once even brushed with his, causing him to look extremely red and flustered. This made her think that perhaps he did love her the way her heart ached for. She thought about how stupid it was that the way they were so embarrassed around each other and that perhaps it was time for her to let him know how she felt.   
  
'You know I think that Azkaban might be liberated by the end of the month by You-Know-Who,' said Mr Weasley bringing Hermione back to attention. She couldn't quite believe what Mr Weasley was telling them.  
  
'Well, it'd hardly be a surprise the way Cornelius Fudge is acting, blatantly ignoring the obvious,' added Mr Weasley.  
  
'Well I mean who knows which way the Dementors will turn. But don't look so worried there's still a few of us good wizards left to try and stop him,' added Mr Weasley seeing the look of horror on everybody's face.  
  
Dinner had finished and the three of them were heading up the stairs towards Ron's room to talk about what they had just heard from the Weasleys. They were just passing Ginny's room when Harry looked towards Ron and Hermione and told them that he had something to discuss with Ginny. Hermione finally had the chance to tease Harry and decided to take it with both hands.   
  
'Well its good to hear that instead of constantly staring at our innocent Ginny, you going to finally tell her how much you love her,' Hermione said, laughing seeing the look of horror on Harry's face.   
  
'Wha, wha, what are you talking about Hermione?' Ron asked looking thoroughly shocked.  
  
'Well its pretty obvious with the way Harry's constantly staring at her, not even letting her walk up the stairs in peace!,' said Hermione teasing Harry constantly. Harry looked ready now to hex Hermione.  
  
'Don't be stupid Hermione, I don't like Ginny in that way,' was the only thing Harry could muster in reply.  
  
'Well you better not mate, otherwise you'd be answering to me. But what did you want to discuss with her anyway?' Ron asked, still feeling sick at the idea of Harry being in love with his younger sister.  
  
'Well I was gonna, gonna umm, oh yeah ask her to help me try and get you two together!' Harry said, happy that he had managed to get Hermione back even if it was at Ron's expense.   
  
'Oh shut up Harry, its not even funny anymore,' Hermione said, not even able to look Ron in the face.   
  
'Well the way you two are so awkward around each other, getting so nervous around each other. Slyly looking at each other when you think no one will notice. I mean it's been obvious from the Yule Ball. Why don't you two just admit your in love with each other?'  
  
By the time Harry had finished his little speech, both Hermione and Ron were looking at Harry as if he'd gone mad.  
  
'Just shut up Harry,' Hermione said as she headed towards Ginny's room, not believing just how much Harry had embarrassed the pair of them.   
  
'Why do you have to go and tease us so much. Look I'll tell her when I'm ready,' Ron said as he walked towards his room.   
  
Harry felt that maybe he'd gone too far this time but he didn't really care. It was all good fun.   
  
************************************************************************  
  
Hermione walked into Ginny's room to find Ginny lying on her bed, deep in thought. She looked up to see Hermione looking extremely annoyed.  
  
'Hermione, what's the matter?' Ginny asked.  
  
'Nothing, its just your boyfriend constantly teasing me and Ron about liking each other. I mean that is if he likes me at all,' Hermione replied.   
  
'What do you mean my boyfriend. There's nothing going on between me and Harry.'  
  
'Yeah right like I didn't notice the way Harry was staring at you all the way through dinner. I mean you had to excuse yourself because of it,' Hermione said.   
  
Ginny found that she couldn't deny this and also that she didn't want to. She began to think that maybe the famous Harry Potter was finally liking her back after four years on her part. She thought about the way he stared at her intently, studying her face, smiling when he noticed that she had noticed he was doing so.   
  
'I just wish I could find out for certain whether or not Ron likes me the way I like him. Sometimes I feel like going up to him and asking him but then I think that he would laugh in my face and I don't think I could take the humiliation,' Hermione trailed off as she was once again in deep thought about Ron.  
  
'I know what you mean. I mean sometimes I think that maybe Harry likes me, what with the way he stares at me but then I think that maybe I'm looking into things too much,' Ginny said.  
  
'Maybe I could ask Harry and you could ask Ron,' Hermione said hopefully before remembering that she wasn't exactly fond of Harry at this moment in time.   
  
'Yeah right Hermione, I mean me and Ron are close but we're not that close.'  
  
Hermione decided to continue with her extra homework after failing to engage Ginny in further conversation, who was no doubt fantasising about Harry kissing her in places he shouldn't be even be looking at.   
  
************************************************************************   
  
Ron was sitting on his desk, with a quill in his hand, trying his hardest to write a love letter to Hermione. He had decided that with the present he was going to give to her, he would also give this letter explaining how he felt. He thought about how beautiful she looked and then began convincing himself that she could never fall in love with someone like himself. Tall, skinny, freckly, poor, stupid, the list went on his head all that was wrong with him. But what was really intriguing him was the way that Hermione for once had not denied she liked him when Harry had teased them. He had felt so much better knowing that there was at least a chance that she liked him the way he liked her. He just wished she would at least give him a hint showing she was at least interested. Just at that moment Harry walked in, with a big grin on his face.  
  
'What you so happy about?' Ron asked spotting Harry great big Cheshire grin.  
  
'Oh nothing, just thinking about how much fun it is to tease you and Hermione about lurvvve,' Harry replied.  
  
'Yeah well I'm real glad your finding my love life such a bloody laugh cos its beginning to get on my bloody nerves the way you tease us so much,' Ron said.  
  
'Well its your own fault, maybe if you did what you had to, I wouldn't have to tease you anymore.'  
  
'I mean its not even funny anymore,' Ron said.  
  
'Aaahhh how romantic, they even say the same things,' Harry said in a mock girly voice referring to the fact they had both said it wasn't funny anymore.  
  
'Just wait until you fall for a girl, I'm gonna make your life a living hell.'  
  
'Maybe I already have fallen for a girl,' Harry said with a twinkle in his eye.   
  
'Well you better have otherwise we'll all think your gay and that your beginning to like Draco Malfoy in an unnatural way,' Ron said laughing as Harry pretended to be outraged by Ron's statement.   
  
'No but seriously you should tell Hermione how you feel. I mean I know that she likes you as well,' Harry said.   
  
'Yeah right she likes me, like she's blind or something. But I already told you I'm gonna give her the present and this letter to let her know I like her and just hope for the best. And before you say anything, I know I'm a coward,' Ron said.   
  
'Well you do what you think is best, just hurry up cos its getting a bit annoying the way you two are so uncomfortable around each other,' Harry said.  
  
Harry and Ron began starting their homework, Ron deciding to write his letter to Hermione later when Harry wasn't around. They soon began to get bored and Harry was thinking about telling Ron that he was beginning to have a crush on Ginny, but then thought better of it when he remembered the way Ron had acted when Hermione had even bought up the idea. He decided that he would go and talk to Ginny, see how things went.  
  
'I'm just going downstairs. See ya later.' Harry said as he got up and left the room.  
  
'Yeah well don't go near my sister you prat, otherwise you'll answer to me boy,' Ron yelled back.  
  
He was secretly happy that Harry had left the room as it meant that he could finish off his letter to Hermione. He wasn't sure whether he should give her a letter telling her his biggest secret, let alone what he should write in the letter. He began writing but then stopped when he heard someone coming towards his room. He looked up to see Hermione standing at the door and a wave of panic came over him. 


	6. Chapter Six

Thank you to everybody who has reviewed so far. It means a lot. Please continue to read and review, with any suggestion most welcome. J When would you like the seventh chapter?   
  
Chapter Six  
  
'Hi Ron, what are you doing?' she asked as she spotted him writing a letter. She couldn't believe how nervous she felt being alone with Ron in his bedroom. She had almost not walked in, feeling scared and finding it hard to control her breathing.   
  
'Ummm, uuhhhh, nothing just writing a letter,' Ron mumbled as he shoved the letter in the nearest drawer he could find. The last thing he needed was for Hermione to see the letter he'd been struggling to write for the past hour. He found it hard to look her in face, but also wanting to desperately, he thought about how much he wanted to kiss her.   
  
'Oh, who to?' she asked as she noticed him quickly slipping the letter away.  
  
'Oh, just this girl I like,' Ron mumbled finding that he was unable to lie to Hermione, but immediately regretting saying that as he saw Hermione's face fall.   
  
'This girl you like? Why didn't you tell me earlier? Do I know her?' Hermione asked, now feeling thoroughly depressed and badly wanting to cry. Ron liked another girl, whoever she was, and she had hoped, even felt that Ron was in love with her. How could she have been so wrong, she thought.   
  
'I can't tell you now, but you'll know when I'm giving the letter,' Ron said with a smile as he told her this, hoping she would work out that it was her he was so desperately in love with. He noticed how sad she looked, how it looked as if tears were welling up in her eyes and began wondering why she was so upset.  
  
'I'll see you later Ron,' Hermione said suddenly, not wanting Ron to see her cry, to see how much it was hurting her that the person she was so in love with was in love with someone but her.   
  
'Wait Hermione, what's wrong? You look really upset. Has something happened?' Ron asked now utterly confused why she could be so sad, when he had just hinted to her he was in love with her.   
  
'Nothings wrong with me,' Hermione whispered, but the tear rolling down her cheek betraying her, how so badly she hadn't wanted to break down in front of Ron, her Ron, not some girls she didn't know.   
  
'Hermione, why are you crying. Please tell me what's wrong?' Ron pleaded, sounding distressed, but unsure whether to hug Hermione or not.   
  
'Honestly Ron there's absolutely nothing wrong, look I better go. I'll see you later,' Hermione said, running out of Ron's room. Ron just sat at his desk, still trying to work out what had just happened.   
  
************************************************************************  
  
She regretted walking into Ron's room when her head had told her not to, but for once she had decided to follow her heart. She thought about how stupid she had been, how she had looked into things so deeply that had happened between them. How she had spent hours analysing everything that had occurred between them and used it as evidence in her own mind to convince herself that Ron was indeed in love with her. She ran into Ginny's room and was grateful the room was empty. She threw herself onto the bed and just cried and cried into the pillow. She beat the mattress with her hands, with the tears rolling down her cheeks, seemingly endless. She felt pain inside her, she found it hard to breathe, found it hard to live. How could she have been so foolish? Suddenly she heard a knock on her door, and felt it was best to pretend that the room was empty. But the knocking continued and she recognised the voice as Harry's when he was asking for Ginny to open the door. She quickly wiped her tears away and tried to smile.  
  
'Hey Harry, come in,' Hermione said, trying to speak in her normal voice, but finding her voice was faltering ever more with every word she said.   
  
'Hi Hermione, where's Ginny?' he asked, but noticing suddenly she had been crying, added 'Hermione, what's the matter?'  
  
'Nothing Harry, what would be wrong with me?' she asked in reply, hoping he would drop the subject.  
  
'Hermione, why have you been crying?' Harry asked with real concern in his voice.   
  
'Harry I've already told you there's nothing wrong. First Ron and now you. Anyway why were you looking for Ginny?' Hermione asked, hoping to change the subject to something less sensitive.   
  
'I'll tell you if you promise to tell me why you've been crying,' Harry said.  
  
She thought about this and decided that in the end Harry would find out one way or another why she had been crying.   
  
'Ok then, but you first,' she said, trying to smile.  
  
Harry wasn't sure if he should tell Hermione something he had only worked out for himself a few days ago, but felt he had to tell someone. Also he thought he could ask her for advice on how to tell Ginny that he thought he was falling in love with her.  
  
'I'll tell you but you have to promise me you won't tell Ron, he would absolutely kill me if he knew,' Harry said.  
  
'Ok, ok I promise but I think I know what your going to say,' she said.  
  
'Well I was looking for Ginny because I wanted to speak to her. Hermione I can't stop thinking about her. I can't stop staring at her.'  
  
'Yeah I noticed,' Hermione said laughing.  
  
'I mean she's Ron's younger sister. I can't fall in love with her. He would kill me if he ever found out. But I find I can't help myself. So I came to speak to her, to see how she feels about me. I mean I know she used to have a crush on me, but I don't how she feels about me now,' Harry said, looking down at the carpet, feeling his cheeks heat up.  
  
'I kind of worked out you liked Ginny, with the constant staring and smiling. But it's good Harry that your willing to admit your feelings for the girl you like,' she said bitterly.  
  
'Yeah well, suddenly I don't feel so confident. I don't think I could speak to her about all this,' he said. 'Anyway now you have to tell me why you were crying.'  
  
'It was nothing really, nothing important anyway.'  
  
'Hermione you promised, so out with it. I've kept my half of the bargain, now tell me why you were crying,' Harry demanded.  
  
'Ok then. The reason I was crying was because I walked in on Ron writing a love letter to this girl he likes. I mean he won't even tell me who she is,' Hermione said, with tears again welling in her eyes. 'Harry, I really thought he was in love with me. I can't believe I was being so stupid. I can't believe I thought he thought of me as more than a friend, when all along he's falling in love with this other girl.' she whispered, finding her voice was failing her again.   
  
Harry couldn't believe what he was hearing but at the same time finding it hard not to laugh. He thought how Hermione had no doubt misunderstood the whole situation and was getting distressed over nothing. He was just about to tell her that perhaps the letter by Ron was being written to her, but at that moment Ginny walked in looking as beautiful as ever in Harry's eyes. Hermione was smiling when she saw how flustered and embarrassed both Ginny and Harry had become as soon as their eyes had met.   
  
'Hi Harry,' Ginny mumbled, feeling Harry's eyes on her.  
  
'Hi Ginny,' Harry said, finding he couldn't take his eyes off her. He looked at her face intently, now knowing that indeed she was the girl who had captured his heart. He felt he had her face memorised, knowing every detail. But suddenly he felt very nervous. He knew Hermione would leave them alone, but he wasn't sure he could handle the situation.   
  
'Anyways I'm going off for a walk. I've got a lot to think about. I would ask if you two want to come along, but for some reason I've got this feeling you'd rather be alone,' Hermione said as she began walking towards the door.   
  
When she reached Ginny she whispered into her ear the words, 'All your dreams are about to come true.'  
  
She walked out the room, singing out 'Harry and Ginny, sitting up a tree, K I S S I N G……' causing both of them not to know where to look.   
  
Chapter Seven  
  
Ron had decided he needed to find Hermione and at least find out why she had suddenly become so visibly upset. He still didn't understand why she had suddenly run out of his room. He decided he would start by looking around the house, she was probably in the sitting room he thought, no doubt curled up with A History of Hogwarts. He walked into the room and found that Hermione wasn't there, or not to be found anywhere in the house. He decided he would check the garden next, to see if she had decided to take a walk and there he saw her, sitting under a tree, looking deep in thought. As he walked closer towards her, he saw that she had again been crying. He felt extremely nervous just being near Hermione, let alone talking to her or even comforting her. He still felt butterflies in his stomach each time he saw her. However, he decided he would at least ask her if she was ok. She noticed him walking towards her and quickly wiped away the tears that had been running down her face. She was just thinking about who this girl was that had captured Ron's heart.   
  
'Hi Hermione, are you ok?' he asked tentatively. He looked at her and thought how beautiful she looked. He thought about all the things that he loved about her and how everything in his eyes was perfect about her.  
  
'Oh hi Ron, yeah I'm ok,' she replied, feeling butterflies in her stomach for the hundredth time since she had arrived at the Burrow, when Ron sat down next to her. She didn't feel she had the courage to look him in the eyes though she desperately wanted to.   
  
'So, ummm Hermione, how comes you walked out from my room crying?' he asked cautiously, noticing she had turned her face away from him as soon as he had asked her this. He couldn't understand why she was being like this. He needed to know why she was being like this. He was waiting for a reply but when none came, he decided he would press her for an answer. He found that it upset himself when he saw Hermione this upset.  
  
'Hermione, what's the matter?' he asked again, but she was starting to get up.   
  
He pulled her down by grabbing her hand, and she was sat next to him again. She wanted to leave, she wanted to be anywhere but here, she wanted to do anything but to tell Ron what the matter was.   
  
'Hermione, why won't you look at me? I mean, is it me? Have I done something to upset you?' he pleaded, desperate to know what the matter was.   
  
She tried to look at him, but that made her feel even more upset. She could hardly believe the situation she had put herself in. She suddenly noticed that Ron hadn't let go of her hand and he must have also noticed at the same time, causing him to let go immediately. She looked at him and he looked red and embarrassed. She couldn't understand his reaction, surely he thought of her just as a friend. Why would he get embarrassed by holding her hand?   
  
'Ron, look its nothing OK,' she quietly said, and just looked straight ahead towards the Weasley's house.   
  
'Well it must be something, seeing as you get so upset,' he countered back, smiling at her.  
  
'Well its nothing to do with you anyway, I mean, why do you always have to interfere in everything to do with my life?' she said spitefully, immediately regretting saying that last sentence as she saw Ron's face crumple. He suddenly looked very upset and hurt. She thought how normally he would say something in return, hurl some sort of abuse at her. But this time he just walked away without saying another word. She wanted to apologise to him, wanted to stop him and tell him she hadn't meant that last sentence. But she found herself unable to follow him. She saw him look at her one last time before he entered the house.   
  
****************************( Earlier On)*********************************  
  
The silence between them for the past five minute had been extremely awkward for both of them since Hermione had left the room. Each wanted to say a hundred things at the same time but found that neither had the courage to say one of those things. Harry thought about how he had fantasised about saying so many things to Ginny, how he had thought of the perfect way of telling her his deepest secret, yet now that the time had come his mind had gone blank. Harry couldn't believe he was going to tell Ginny how he felt about her. He looked at her again and found her eyes were on him. He locked his eyes on hers and felt so wonderful just looking at her. She suddenly looked away, her face almost as red as her head.   
  
'Ginny, I just…' Harry started.  
  
'Harry…' Ginny began.  
  
They both laughed, having both tried to end the silence at the same time.  
  
'Sorry, you go first,' Ginny said, smiling at Harry.  
  
Great he thought, why couldn't I have said that before her. He didn't know quite what to say. He was unsure of where to look, what to do but felt within himself he had to at least tell her what he felt for her.   
  
'Ummm, well the thing is, I don't know quite how to say this,' he said, unable to look Ginny in the face but somehow finding the nerve to slip his hand in hers, and entwine his fingers with hers. She now had the courage to look him straight in the face, causing him to feel even more dread.   
  
'Harry, just say what you want to say,' Ginny pleaded, trying desperately not to scream with delight at knowing that Harry Potter was going to confess his undying love for her, well something close nevertheless.   
  
'The thing is Ginny, well what I'm trying to say is, I think I'm falling…' Harry had began nervously when suddenly just at that moment Ron walked into the room, looking slightly worried.   
  
'Hey guys, you haven't seen Hermione by any chance, have you?' Ron asked totally ignorant of the situation with Ginny looking at Ron with total disgust.   
  
She quickly let Harry's hand go. She couldn't believe that Ron had chosen to walk in at that precise moment, a moment she had been waiting for over four years ruined by her brother. Ron looked at both Harry and Ginny, suddenly realising that they were both alone in the room, with a hundred different thoughts and feelings going through his head. It suddenly dawned on him that perhaps Hermione had been right and that Harry, his best friend, had a crush on his baby sister.  
  
'Hey, what you guys doing?' he asked thinking the worst. 'You weren't doing anything, were you?'  
  
'No Ron, what does that mean? We were just talking,' Harry replied hot-headedly, mentally cursing his best friend for ruining his chance with Ginny. He thought that this was perhaps payback for all the times that he had relentlessly teased Ron and Hermione about their love lives.   
  
'Oh just go away Ron,' Ginny yelled suddenly, taking both Harry and Ron by surprise.   
  
'Why, what's going on between you and Harry?' Ron shouted back, his face going red.  
  
'How the hell is it any of your business?' Ginny shrieked, raising her voice once again.   
  
'You know, I'm not stupid. I can see what's going on. You better leave Ginny alone Harry, otherwise there's gonna be trouble,' Ron said, looking angry.  
  
'Look I'm going outside. I've had enough of this. Ginny I'll speak to you later,' he said with his best smile possible, with Ron glaring at him. 'And Ron, grow up,' he added before leaving the room.   
  
'Great, you big prat, you made leave him leave the room. Why can't you just get lost? Go on, just leave the room,' Ginny said with tears forming in her eyes, her voice fading.  
  
'Fine,' he said as he left the room, feeling slightly guilty that he'd upset his sister so much. He couldn't understand why Harry had to fall for his younger sister when there were so many girls out there dying to go out with him. He suddenly felt lonely, realising that Harry and Ginny were not happy with him and that Hermione was upset over something he didn't have a clue about. He carried on looking for her. This day was turning out to be a nightmare for him and for reasons he didn't fully even understand.   
  
Pleas read and review if you got the time. 


	7. Chapter Seven

Chapter Seven  
  
Ron had decided he needed to find Hermione and at least find out why she had suddenly become so visibly upset. He still didn't understand why she had suddenly run out of his room. He decided he would start by looking around the house, she was probably in the sitting room he thought, no doubt curled up with A History of Hogwarts. He walked into the room and found that Hermione wasn't there, or not to be found anywhere in the house. He decided he would check the garden next, to see if she had decided to take a walk and there he saw her, sitting under a tree, looking deep in thought. As he walked closer towards her, he saw that she had again been crying. He felt extremely nervous just being near Hermione, let alone talking to her or even comforting her. He still felt butterflies in his stomach each time he saw her. However, he decided he would at least ask her if she was ok. She noticed him walking towards her and quickly wiped away the tears that had been running down her face. She was just thinking about who this girl was that had captured Ron's heart.   
  
'Hi Hermione, are you ok?' he asked tentatively. He looked at her and thought how beautiful she looked. He thought about all the things that he loved about her and how everything in his eyes was perfect about her.  
  
'Oh hi Ron, yeah I'm ok,' she replied, feeling butterflies in her stomach for the hundredth time since she had arrived at the Burrow, when Ron sat down next to her. She didn't feel she had the courage to look him in the eyes though she desperately wanted to.   
  
'So, ummm Hermione, how comes you walked out from my room crying?' he asked cautiously, noticing she had turned her face away from him as soon as he had asked her this. He couldn't understand why she was being like this. He needed to know why she was being like this. He was waiting for a reply but when none came, he decided he would press her for an answer. He found that it upset himself when he saw Hermione this upset.  
  
'Hermione, what's the matter?' he asked again, but she was starting to get up.   
  
He pulled her down by grabbing her hand, and she was sat next to him again. She wanted to leave, she wanted to be anywhere but here, she wanted to do anything but to tell Ron what the matter was.   
  
'Hermione, why won't you look at me? I mean, is it me? Have I done something to upset you?' he pleaded, desperate to know what the matter was.   
  
She tried to look at him, but that made her feel even more upset. She could hardly believe the situation she had put herself in. She suddenly noticed that Ron hadn't let go of her hand and he must have also noticed at the same time, causing him to let go immediately. She looked at him and he looked red and embarrassed. She couldn't understand his reaction, surely he thought of her just as a friend. Why would he get embarrassed by holding her hand?   
  
'Ron, look its nothing OK,' she quietly said, and just looked straight ahead towards the Weasley's house.   
  
'Well it must be something, seeing as you get so upset,' he countered back, smiling at her.  
  
'Well its nothing to do with you anyway, I mean, why do you always have to interfere in everything to do with my life?' she said spitefully, immediately regretting saying that last sentence as she saw Ron's face crumple. He suddenly looked very upset and hurt. She thought how normally he would say something in return, hurl some sort of abuse at her. But this time he just walked away without saying another word. She wanted to apologise to him, wanted to stop him and tell him she hadn't meant that last sentence. But she found herself unable to follow him. She saw him look at her one last time before he entered the house.   
  
****************************( Earlier On)*********************************  
  
The silence between them for the past five minute had been extremely awkward for both of them since Hermione had left the room. Each wanted to say a hundred things at the same time but found that neither had the courage to say one of those things. Harry thought about how he had fantasised about saying so many things to Ginny, how he had thought of the perfect way of telling her his deepest secret, yet now that the time had come his mind had gone blank. Harry couldn't believe he was going to tell Ginny how he felt about her. He looked at her again and found her eyes were on him. He locked his eyes on hers and felt so wonderful just looking at her. She suddenly looked away, her face almost as red as her head.   
  
'Ginny, I just…' Harry started.  
  
'Harry…' Ginny began.  
  
They both laughed, having both tried to end the silence at the same time.  
  
'Sorry, you go first,' Ginny said, smiling at Harry.  
  
Great he thought, why couldn't I have said that before her. He didn't know quite what to say. He was unsure of where to look, what to do but felt within himself he had to at least tell her what he felt for her.   
  
'Ummm, well the thing is, I don't know quite how to say this,' he said, unable to look Ginny in the face but somehow finding the nerve to slip his hand in hers, and entwine his fingers with hers. She now had the courage to look him straight in the face, causing him to feel even more dread.   
  
'Harry, just say what you want to say,' Ginny pleaded, trying desperately not to scream with delight at knowing that Harry Potter was going to confess his undying love for her, well something close nevertheless.   
  
'The thing is Ginny, well what I'm trying to say is, I think I'm falling…' Harry had began nervously when suddenly just at that moment Ron walked into the room, looking slightly worried.   
  
'Hey guys, you haven't seen Hermione by any chance, have you?' Ron asked totally ignorant of the situation with Ginny looking at Ron with total disgust.   
  
She quickly let Harry's hand go. She couldn't believe that Ron had chosen to walk in at that precise moment, a moment she had been waiting for over four years ruined by her brother. Ron looked at both Harry and Ginny, suddenly realising that they were both alone in the room, with a hundred different thoughts and feelings going through his head. It suddenly dawned on him that perhaps Hermione had been right and that Harry, his best friend, had a crush on his baby sister.  
  
'Hey, what you guys doing?' he asked thinking the worst. 'You weren't doing anything, were you?'  
  
'No Ron, what does that mean? We were just talking,' Harry replied hot-headedly, mentally cursing his best friend for ruining his chance with Ginny. He thought that this was perhaps payback for all the times that he had relentlessly teased Ron and Hermione about their love lives.   
  
'Oh just go away Ron,' Ginny yelled suddenly, taking both Harry and Ron by surprise.   
  
'Why, what's going on between you and Harry?' Ron shouted back, his face going red.  
  
'How the hell is it any of your business?' Ginny shrieked, raising her voice once again.   
  
'You know, I'm not stupid. I can see what's going on. You better leave Ginny alone Harry, otherwise there's gonna be trouble,' Ron said, looking angry.  
  
'Look I'm going outside. I've had enough of this. Ginny I'll speak to you later,' he said with his best smile possible, with Ron glaring at him. 'And Ron, grow up,' he added before leaving the room.   
  
'Great, you big prat, you made leave him leave the room. Why can't you just get lost? Go on, just leave the room,' Ginny said with tears forming in her eyes, her voice fading.  
  
'Fine,' he said as he left the room, feeling slightly guilty that he'd upset his sister so much. He couldn't understand why Harry had to fall for his younger sister when there were so many girls out there dying to go out with him. He suddenly felt lonely, realising that Harry and Ginny were not happy with him and that Hermione was upset over something he didn't have a clue about. He carried on looking for her. This day was turning out to be a nightmare for him and for reasons he didn't fully even understand.   
  
Pleas read and review so that I know people are reading this fan fic and that you want me to continue. Thank you. 


	8. Chapter Eight

Chapter Eight  
  
However Harry had decided he would wait just around the corner from Ginny's room and try again to talk to her as soon as he saw Ron leave the room. He had decided he would not let Ron come in the way of Ginny and himself. He thought how Ron must be feeling lonely, with Hermione angry at him over a misunderstanding that still made him laugh, and Ginny and himself over something that wasn't any of his business. He saw Ron leave the room with deep concern rooted on his face. He looked extremely worried, almost close to tears. Harry instinctively wanted to ask Ron what the matter was, but decided to wait after he had talked to Ginny. He rationalised that he may not get another chance with Ginny and that Ron would always be there. He knocked on her door, feeling extremely nervous and half tempted to run away and pretend that the feelings inside him weren't really there.   
  
'Ron, just get lost, you've done enough damage for today,' Ginny screamed angrily.  
  
'Hey Ginny, its me Harry. Can I come in?' he asked, just loudly enough for her to hear.   
  
The door slowly opened with a sheepish grin spread over Ginny's face.  
  
'Sorry, I thought you were my brother, that great prat Ron,' she said as she lead him inside to her room.   
  
She was so happy that Harry had come again to talk to her, especially after the way Ron had just behaved. She so wanted to kiss him, to tell him how much she loved him and had loved him for the past four years. It was beginning to get too much for her. She looked at Harry and noticed that he was looking directly at her, causing her to feel butterflies in her stomach for the thousandth time since she had first laid eyes on him. However the silence was beginning to get awkward, something she wanted to avoid but found that she couldn't think of anything to say.   
  
'Crazy the way Ron reacted, right?' Harry asked trying to break the silence. He found himself unable to stop looking at her. He adored the way her red hair was a thousand shades of red, the way her eyes sparkled and those famous Weasley freckles.   
  
'Yeah, but he's always been dumb so its hardly a surprise,' Ginny said, finding it hard to get words out her mouth. She sat on her bed and Harry sat next to her, the closest they had ever been to each other. She just wanted Harry to say he loved her or something to that extent and to say it now. Not to make small talk but she could feel how nervous he was.   
  
'He's just really stressed with the whole Hermione situation, trying to tell her how he feels about her. Do you know why Hermione was crying?' asked Harry.  
  
'Hermione was crying? I thought she looked a bit upset when I came into the room. Why was she crying?' Ginny asked trying to stay interested but urging Harry to tell her what was really on his mind.  
  
'Well, Ron was writing a letter to Hermione to tell her how he feels about her, when Hermione walked in on him. I guess that Ron said he was writing a letter to a girl he likes, no doubt hinting to her he likes her,' Harry said, feeling annoyed at himself that he was avoiding the reason why he had returned to see Ginny.   
  
'So why would Hermione be crying about that? Surely she would be over the moon, I mean after all this time she's liked him,' Ginny asked a bit confused.  
  
'Well Hermione never quite worked out that the letter was for her, and jumped to the conclusion that Ron likes this other girl, and she's kinda heartbroken for no good reason. I was just gonna explain it to her when you walked in,' Harry finished, edging ever so closer to Ginny, something Ginny did not fail to see.  
  
'Well at least Hermione's gonna be really happy soon. I mean the guy she loves is in love with her as well. I doubt I'd ever get so lucky. I mean, the guy I like hardly notices I even exist,' Ginny said, looking towards the back garden.  
  
Harry panicked for a second thinking that perhaps she wasn't interested in him anymore but thought that it was just best to tell her how he felt.  
  
'So, erm, who is it, then?' Harry asked slightly anxious, his voice betraying him.  
  
'Who is it? What, who is it I like?' Ginny said teasingly.  
  
'Yeah, who is it you like?' Harry asked, hoping she would somehow tell him or even at least hint that it was him.  
  
'Well that would be telling. How comes your so interested suddenly?' Ginny asked, as she saw Harry get more and more uncomfortable as the conversation progressed.   
  
Harry decided he would play along with her mind games. 'Well I know this guy who likes you and I'm just checking to see if you like him as well. I just think it would be nice if you liked a guy who likes you back,' Harry said, suddenly sounding confident.   
  
'This guy who likes me. What does he look like?' Ginny asked, beginning to understand that Harry was talking about himself, but deciding instead to pretend she didn't know.  
  
'Well I'm not gay or anything but I'd have to say he was the best looking student Hogwarts has ever known,' Harry replied, smiling at Ginny.  
  
'So he's at Hogwarts, well that narrows it down. I mean he'd be in the fourth year or above and I can discount three Hogwarts students immediately. So is he Gryffindor?' Ginny asked.  
  
'Yeah he's Gryffindor,' Harry responded, looking into Ginny's eyes once again. He thought about how he so wanted to kiss her, how beautiful she looked.  
  
'Ok, so he's Gryffindor so that really does narrow it down. So is it Neville? Ginny asked, laughing at seeing Harry's reaction, who immediately looked absolutely horrified.  
  
'No its not Neville. I mean no offence to him but I did say this guy was the best looking student Hogwarts has ever known,' Harry said regaining his composure.  
  
'Ok I give up. Tell me who this guy is that supposedly likes me,' Ginny said, beginning to get tired of these mind games but enjoying them nonetheless.   
  
'I can't tell you who they are. But I'm sure he'll tell you soon if he's got any brains,' Harry said smiling at Ginny.   
  
An awkward silence was threatening to engulf them, when both of them wanted to so desperately continue the conversation between them. This was the longest that they had ever talked alone, and it felt so right. Ginny decided that she was going to force Harry to tell her one way or the other whether or not he liked her.  
  
'Hey Harry, what were you going to tell me before Ron interrupted us?' Ginny asked, noticing that Harry was sitting even more closer to her and that he was looking into her eyes.   
  
'Erm, something really important,' Harry just about managed to say, rattled that Ginny was being this daring.  
  
'Well you might as well tell me now before we get interrupted again by someone,' Ginny said breathlessly.  
  
Harry decided that now was as good a time as ever to tell Ginny how he truly felt about her. He knew deep down inside that the only girl for him was Ginny Weasley, his Ginny Weasley.   
  
'The reason I came in before was because I wanted to tell you something, before I got interrupted by Ron,' Harry said, hesitantly, not knowing quite where to look. The situation was becoming unbearable and the tension within the room was intolerable.  
  
'Yes?' Ginny urged, hoping that what she had been dreaming for so long was about to happen.   
  
'I think you're a really special person,' he said as he slipped his hand in hers and entwined their fingers. He looked into her eyes and felt such wonderful feelings within himself. 'Ginny I think you're a wonderful person, the most beautiful girl in the world to me and I think I'm falling in love with you,' he said breathlessly, finding his head was spinning, not quite believing what he'd just told Ginny but relieved at the same time that he had.   
  
She felt so happy inside that Harry was falling in love with her. She just looked into his eyes and felt so warm and wonderful.  
  
'Harry, you don't know how happy I feel at this moment. I can't believe you just said that,' Ginny said.  
  
'I love you Ginny,' was all Harry could say at this moment in time. It felt so right to be here with Ginny, to be this close to her, to fall in love with her.   
  
'I love you too. I've been in love with you for over four years now. I love you more than anything in this world,' she said.  
  
She noticed that Harry was leaning his head towards her, and she nearly panicked for a moment, but then relaxed as she knew she wanted this so badly and had been waiting and dreaming for so long. As he leaned closer to her, their lips touched and both felt a wonderful feeling inside them, almost like a surge of electricity. It felt so right to both of them, neither wanting to part but having to.As they pulled away their eyes kind of lingered on one another.   
  
'Wow,' was all Ginny was able to say.   
  
'Yeah wow,' Harry replied.   
  
'And you were right, that guys who likes me, he is the best looking student Hogwarts has ever known,' she said smiling at him  
  
Harry laughed as they both headed towards the door, hand in hand, deciding that they both wanted to go for a walk.  
  
PLEASE READ AND REVIEW IF YOU HAVE THE TIME. ALSO THANK YOU TO EVERYBODY WHO HAS REVIEWED SO FAR. YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE. IT MEANS A LOT. SORRY THIS CHAPETER AIN'T THAT GREAT. I NEVER WAS GOOD AT ROMANTIC STUFF. I'M BEGINNING TO THINK THAT MAYBE RON AND HERMIONE AREN'T MEANT TO BE TOGETHER.   
  
Just kidding! ALSO PLEASE EMAIL ME AT NAZMA1983@AOL.COM IF YOU WOULD BE WILLING TO BETA-READ FUTURE CHAPTERS COS IT TAKES AGES FOR ME TO DO IT BY MYSELF. THANK YOU 


	9. Chapter Nine

Chapter Nine  
  
Hermione finally started to get up and walk towards the house. She had been sitting there for a while, thinking about what had happened in the past few hours and how hurt and upset she felt. She couldn't believe what she had managed to say to Ron, how harsh she had been. But then she remembered how hurt she was still feeling. Pain like this was something she thought she would never feel. She dreaded facing Ron, considering the fact that it wasn't his fault he liked some other girl, a girl she had desperately wanted to be. But she felt Ron had lead her on. Saying how he had really missed her. But then again maybe he did mean it like a friend. Maybe, well of course he meant it like a friend, now that he's with another girl, she thought. She thought about he had been so awkward around her, how he had said something about buying her a present from Diagon Alley. She felt confused, still not fully coming to terms with the situation. As she was walking back towards the house, she noticed Harry and Ginny walking out of the house, hand in hand. They saw her, changed direction and headed towards her. She felt happy that Harry had finally found someone in his life after what he had been through all these years. She was happy that Harry had something to be truly happy about.  
  
'Hey Harry, Ginny, hand in hand I see, finally become a couple? About time as well!' Hermione said, as the new couple walked close by.  
  
'Well at least we've managed to become a couple. What's taking you and Ron so long?' Ginny asked, laughing as she thought about how Hermione had completely misunderstood the letter situation.  
  
'Maybe because he's in love with this other girl who I know nothing about,' Hermione replied with tears beginning to form in her eyes and her voice beginning to croak.  
  
However both Harry and Ginny both burst out laughing, almost in hysterics, unable to contain the laughter within themselves for a second longer. Hermione was shocked at the response of her two friends, laughing at her when she had felt the most hurt. Laughing at her when someone so precious to her she had lost, someone who she was in love with, who was not in love with her. She couldn't understand their reaction, she had expected them to comfort her, reassure her, help her through this, not laugh at her.   
  
'What is the matter with you two? Didn't you just hear what I said? Why are you laughing at me?' she asked, beginning to feel angry.  
  
'Sorry, its just, if you knew, the reason, you would be, laughing as well,' Harry replied, finally managing to control his laughter.  
  
'Well why don't you tell me the reason?' Hermione asked again, her voice becoming angrier, her face getting redder.  
  
'Well it's all to do with a misunderstanding,' Ginny replied this time, smiling at Hermione.  
  
Hermione decided she had had enough of this and started again walking towards the house, after giving both Harry and Ginny evil looks, infuriating her even more when they both just smiled at her. She walked into the kitchen and found that nobody was there, peered into the lounge to find Mr and Mrs Weasley talking and decided to go to Ginny's bedroom and sleep. She walked in to the bedroom and threw herself on her bed, her face falling on the pillow with tears escaping her eyes immediately and endlessly. Surely love wasn't supposed to be this painful?  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Ron couldn't believe what Hermione had just said to him. 'Well its nothing to do with you anyway, I mean, why do you always have to interfere in everything to do with my life?' He thought about how she had looked so spiteful when she had said those words to him. He felt so hurt and upset, even more so when he thought about how he had planned to give her the letter and present he had spent so much time on. His head was spinning with everything that had happened today. So many theories where racing through his head about why Hermione had become suddenly so visibly upset in his room earlier in the day.   
  
He felt tears form in his eyes and he battled desperately for them not to fall, but he felt the tears roll down his cheeks. He loved Hermione so much and would do anything to be with her. He began to think rationally. He thought about how they had been in fights before and always made up soon afterwards. He was pretty sure it wasn't himself that had upset Hermione so much in the first place. His mood began to improve as he hoped that Hermione would apologise, not even apologise, just talk to him normally and then he would give her the letter and present and hope for the best. He took out the parchment that he had been writing the letter on before he had been interrupted and began writing again. The words came to him and before long he was blowing the red ink dry.   
  
************************************************************************  
  
Hermione decided that she had to apologise to Ron for being so rude earlier in the garden. She needed to be calm and collective in front of him, not get emotional. She had no reason to have a go at him for something that wasn't really his fault. She headed towards his bedroom, feelin extremely nervous and almost tempted to run away at the last second. She knocked on the door, her hand shaking, her throat feeling dry.   
  
'Who is it?' Ron shouted.  
  
'It's me Hermione. Can I come in please?' she asked almost in a low whisper. She felt ashamed of herself for having been so rude to him. The door opened with Ron, expressionless inside the room.  
  
'Hey Hermione, come in. You know you didn't have to knock,' he said as he walked into his room, as Hermione shut the door, leading her to the bed where they both sat. Ron felt uncomfortable alone in a room with Hermione so close by, unable to take his eyes off her. He felt extremely nervous. He looked into her eyes, admired how beautiful she looked and he knew that he would always love Hermione with all his heart.  
  
'Erm, Ron, I'm so sorry for what I said in the garden. I didn't mean it. I was just so upset that I didn't know what I was saying. Not that that's any excuse in the first place,' she said quickly, feeling confused as she noticed that Ron was staring at her with a dreamy expression on his face.   
  
'That's ok,' was all he was able to say, as he felt his face go red as he noticed Hermione notice his staring at her.  
  
'It's just you looked really upset,' Hermione said, as she forced herself to look Ron in the face. Theirs eyes locked on one another and both felt something inside each other.   
  
'No really, its ok,' Ron replied, as he shifted ever so closer to Hermione on the bed, something Hermione did not fail to notice.   
  
Hermione was not understanding what Ron was doing. She felt confused, almost angry that Ron seemed to be playing with her feelings. She decided she needed to get out of the room before anything else happened.  
  
'Anyways Ron, I'm to bed,' she said suddenly, as she finally managed to take her eyes off Ron, causing him to look away as well.  
  
'Ok, see you tomorrow morning,' Ron said, feeling slightly disappointed that Hermione was leaving so soon, but so happy that they were friends again. He looked at her as she left the room, deciding that he would give her the letter and present the very next morning come what may.   
  
************************************************************************  
  
A/N: Ok, everybody calm down, they'll get together real soon, hopefully in the next chapter. Also can someone please tell me how to get a beta-reader because it's really annoying doing it myself, causing me to take even longer to write the next chapter. Ok that's it, oh no hold on. One last thing: PLEASE READ AND REVIEW.  
  
And thanks to the following people for reviewing:  
  
Kweasley, Joel, Harry Potter, Melissa Tufte, Elvina, Alyshia, Griffindorgirl, StRaWbErRiEs AnD BlUeBeRrIeS, Stevie, Carlene Starr, Sarah Riverhill, Minka, Melissa, Vera, Know-It-All 268, Beatriz, Eve, Isabelle, LukasM, Gillian, James, Alex, Hayley, Chloe, Kelly, MioneWeasley, Karolyn, Emma, Erin, GinnyWeasley, Draco-the-Dragon, Flo, Kagome, Reader X, Lily, Mel, Tasha, Hawaii Canuck, Lils, Potterbabe, Jeremy, Muriel, Ashley, SexyMalfoysMine, Spicey, Zoe, Tephys, Angel With Attitude, Sunshine Stargirl, KittyKid943, Al89, Lilmuchkin426, Lotr Dork, Wiccan-one 114, Frengeorgegirl, Muykiay, Megtlarts and anyone else who has reviewed. Please read and review because its really nice to read them. Pretty please??? 


	10. Chapter Ten

Chapter Ten   
  
The next morning Ron woke up extremely early by his standards, feeling even more nervous than he had ever done in his whole life. He couldn't believe that he thought he could let Hermione know about his true feelings for her, but he was determined to do it, come what may. Having washed and dressed himself, he decided to head towards the kitchen for breakfast. Food was always going to be the first priority in his life. He heard noise within the room and walked in, his mother already having started breakfast.   
  
'Hi Ron. Why are you up so early?' his mother asked him, sounding surprised.   
  
'Hi mum, I don't know, I just woke up really early,' he answered back, sitting down.  
  
'Well have some breakfast,' she said, with his plate being filled.  
  
He didn't need a second telling and within a few minutes the plate was empty.  
  
'Ron, are you ok?' his mother asked with concern in her voice.  
  
'Yeah I'm fine,' he mumbled.  
  
'Well you've been really quiet all this week, has something happened?' his mother asked, persisting with her line of questioning.   
  
'No, I'm ok. Nothing's the matter with me,' he replied as he started heading towards the door.  
  
'Ron, are you sure your ok? This has something to do with Hermione hasn't it?' she asked.  
  
Immediately he felt his cheeks heat up just at the mention of her name. He looked back at his mother who was smiling at him, no doubt feeling proud of herself for hitting the nail on the head.   
  
'No, it's nothing to do with her. Why would you say that?' he said, feeling extremely embarrassed that his mother was trying to find out about his love life.   
  
'Well for one you became as red as a Weasley as soon as I said her name, you've been extremely nervous around her since she got here and it has been obvious Ron for a long time,' she finished off, smiling at Ron.   
  
He thought to himself that seeing as she had worked out his feelings for Hermione he might as well try to get her advice as to what to do.  
  
'Ok so I like Hermione,' he mumbled looking down at the floor. He couldn't believe he had been that obvious if his mother had worked it out. He felt extremely embarrassed.   
  
'Well, that has been obvious Ron. Have you told her?' she asked, the excitement seeping into her voice.  
  
'No I'm not sure if she likes me or not in that way. But I've decided to tell her,' he managed to say, still looking at the floor.  
  
'Well about time Ron. The poor girls been waiting long enough. How are you going to tell her?' she asked, her voice sounding ever more excited with each question.  
  
'What do you mean she's been waiting long enough? Do you think she likes me?' he asked.  
  
'Well she's only been just a little less obvious than you Ron. So how are you going to tell her,' asked Mrs Weasley once again, desperate to know.  
  
'Oh ok. Well I've bought her a present and I've written her letter which I'm gonna give to her today. Mum, do you think I'm doing the right thing?' he asked still feeling nervous just at the thought of what he was going to do.  
  
'Ron, just do what you think is right,' she said as Hermione walked into the room, causing Ron to blush and Mrs Weasley to smile as she saw Ron blush.  
  
'Good morning dear. What would you like for breakfast?' Mrs Weasley asked, already throwing several sausages into the frying pan.  
  
'Good morning. Just some toast will do please,' Hermione replied, looking at Ron, noticing that he was blushing. Why he was, she could not understand.  
  
'Ron, are you ok? Your face is all red. Has something happened?' Hermione asked, as she sat herself down, with toast already on her plate, Mrs Weasley having put at least five pieces on her plate.  
  
'Yeah I'm fine,' he mumbled, still unable to look her in the face.  
  
'Ron was just telling me about this girl he likes, and how he's going to tell her today by giving her a letter and present. That's so romantic, don't you think Hermione?' Mrs Weasley added in, unable to resist teasing her youngest son, who did not seemed pleased with her efforts, whilst frying even more sausages.  
  
'I'm going upstairs to wake up Harry,' Ron said, as he ran out of the room, in case his mother said anything else embarrassing, giving her a look of total disbelief as he left the room.  
  
'Hermione dear, are you ok?' Mrs Weasley asked, determined to find out how much Hermione cared about her youngest son.  
  
'I'm fine thank you,' Hermione replied.  
  
'Well you've been really quiet all this week dear, has something happened?' Mrs Weasley asked again, whilst frying a few eggs.  
  
'I'm ok, just a little under the weather,' Hermione replied, anxious to leave the room having finished her toast, uncomfortable with Mrs Weasley's continued question.  
  
'Hermione, are you sure your ok? This has something to do with Ron, hasn't it?, she asked, smiling when she saw Hermione's blush as soon as she had said Ron's name.   
  
'Erm, no, why would it have something to do with him?' she asked, trying to calm herself down.  
  
'Well for one you became as red as a Weasley as soon as I said his name, you've been extremely nervous around him since you got here and it has been obvious Hermione for a long time,' she said, smiling that Ron had finally found a girl worthy of himself she thought.  
  
Hermione decided she might as well tell Mrs Weasley.   
  
'Well, I like Ron a lot. But I know he doesn't like me. He likes this other girl. I walked in on him when he was writing this letter to her,' she said, becoming slightly upset, with a tear escaping her eye.  
  
'Hermione, don't get upset dear, everything will work out the way you want it. I know it,' Mrs Weasley said, as she gave Hermione a hug.   
  
'I doubt that very much but there's nothing I can do about it now. I had my chance and I blew it,' Hermione said as she began to leave the room.  
  
As Hermione walked out the room, Mrs Weasley smiled and thought to herself, 'That's Charlie, Bill, Percy, Fred, George and Ron, all falling for that old trick and telling me who they have their heart set on. Just Ginny to tackle now. I think I'll ask her how she is and ask if it has anything to do with Harry, see if she blushes, then I'll tackle Harry if she still likes Harry.'  
  
She busied herself with more cooking, still smiling and feeling proud of herself, as Fred, George, Ginny and Harry all waked in demanding breakfast.   
  
************************************************************************  
  
As Hermione walked into her room, she immediately saw Ron sitting on her bed, with a letter and present in his hands, smiling at her and looking extremely nervous. She was confused as to what exactly she was seeing. What was Ron doing on her bed?  
  
'Hi Ron, what are you doing in here?' she asked in a shaky voice, beginning to think the impossible, surely not, this couldn't be happening she thought.  
  
'Hi Hermione, I've just come to give you something,' he said in an even shakier voice.   
  
'What?' she asked, as she sat next to Ron, causing him to look extremely uncomfortable.  
  
'This letter and present,' he said as he handed her the letter and present, his hands shaking, his breathing extremely uneven, his heart racing, not knowing where to look  
  
She couldn't believe what was happening. A million thoughts entered her head. She looked at her hands, shaking with the letter and present in her hands, her insides almost melting when their hands had touched when he had handed the present over.  
  
She looked to see Ron walking out the room, looking back at her and smiling, looking so adorable she thought.  
  
'Wait Ron, where are you going?' she asked, tears beginning to form in her eyes, feeling the happiest she had in her entire life, also thinking how everything was happening too fast.  
  
'I'm going to my room. Let me know what you think when you've read the letter and opened the present,' he replied, as he smiled at her once again, leaving the room.  
  
Hermione looked at the letter and present and began opening the present.  
  
************************************************************************   
  
Please read and review. Thanks for all the kind reviews. What does everybody think about the fifth book? I thought it was a shame that there was hardly any Ron and Hermione action. The next chapter should be the last, the one I reckon you've been all waiting for. Perhaps their first KISS??? 


	11. Chapter Eleven The Final Chapter

Chapter Eleven - The Last Chapter.  
  
Hermione looked down at her hands, at the letter and present Ron had just given her, her hands still shaking. She finally knew that Ron was in love with her. She was feeling such a mix of emotions. It now seemed so obvious to her, almost like the most natural thing in the world. She suddenly realised how much of a fool she had made of herself, completely misunderstanding the situation when she had walked in on Ron writing that love letter. It must have been to her. Then she remembered Harry and Ginny hinting to her that they were laughing at her because of a misunderstanding. They must have known. She was going to get them back. She thought about all those hints, about how deep down she knew that they were destined to be together. She began by opening the present. Carefully unwrapping the paper that it was wrapped in, she was astonished to see what was inside. A necklace of pure silver was gleaming inside the box. She opened the heart shaped pendant, which had the words 'I Love You Forever, Always In My Heart. Love Ron,' engraved in them. Tears were rolling down her cheek. She felt so happy. She felt almost as if she couldn't breathe. Ron was in love with her. She decided to put the necklace on. She found herself unable to open the letter, her breathing irregular, her hands shaking even more, more tears rolling down both cheeks. She opened the letter, written on beautiful parchment in red ink. She began reading the letter trying to calm down:  
  
Dear Hermione,  
  
I don't know quite how to begin this letter but I know what exactly I want to write in it. Hermione, to me your are the most beautiful girl in the world. I think about you all the time, I dream about you. I'm falling in love with you. Your more than my best friend, you're my everything. I know that the chances are you don't feel the same way, but I'm hoping that you do and that you'll be my girlfriend. I love you, I love you, I love you.  
  
Love from,  
  
Ron.  
  
As soon as Hermione finished the letter, she wanted to run to Ron's room and tell him that she felt exactly the same way. She wiped away the tears from her face, looked at herself in the mirror and tried to make herself look better. She couldn't believe that the moment had finally had come when Ron and herself were finally going to become a couple. She had been waiting for so long for this moment, and now that it was about to become reality she felt extremely nervous. But she found that she wanted to go to Ron and admit her feelings for him. She headed to his bedroom, the letter he had given her still with her, the necklace around her neck, she knocked on his door. She heard Ron call out 'Come in,' and started to open the door.  
  
  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Ron walked back to his room with a feeling of both dread and hope, having just handed the letter and present to Hermione. A million thoughts were entering his head as he walked back the short distance. He opened his door to find something he had been dreading to see, and had hoped never to see. He had decided in advance that he would be calm and rational if he had to confront the situation. He walked in to find Harry and Ginny in quite a passionate embrace, kissing passionately, Harry's hands on Ginny's waist and Ginny's hands around Harry's neck. In the moment of passion they had not noticed Ron walk in and he had to cough quite loudly to make them notice him. Immediately Harry and Ginny bolted away from each other, Ginny smiling but also blushing, whilst Harry looked extremely apprehensive.   
  
'What the hell are you doing with Ginny?' Ron yelled at Harry, who moved even further way from Ginny, as Ron started to walk towards Harry in a menacing way.  
  
'Butt out Ron, its none of your business, but if your interested that was called kissing, something you might wanna try with Hermione soon, before Victor beats you to it!' Ginny replied back, looking ready for a fight.   
  
'Shut up, Ginny, what I meant was why was Harry kissing you?' Ron said furiously, now completely forgetting that he had decided beforehand to be calm and rational.  
  
'Well we've decided to become a couple,' Harry replied quietly, but sounding quite confident.  
  
'What do you mean become a couple? She's my younger sister Harry, in case you had forgotten. That annoying little brat, not your girlfriend. Out of all the girls in the world, why do you have to pick her?' Ron asked, sounding more calm.  
  
'Well because I'm falling in love with her and I want to be with her. And quite frankly I don't care what you think,' Harry said, his voice becoming louder and more threatening, as he went on, moving closer to Ginny again.  
  
'Look Ron there's nothing you can do to stop us, so you might as well accept it,' Ginny said in a calm voice as she moved closer to Harry once again, almost sitting in his lap, causing Ron to flinch, but resisting the urge to hex both Harry and Ginny.   
  
Ron knew that at the end of the day he was in the wrong, and that he was just being protective of his younger sister. He knew he had to accept them as a couple and that there wasn't anything he could really do to stop them.  
  
'Fine, but just one rule. No kissing in front of me, oh yeah and one more thing Harry, you better not hurt her otherwise I'll kill you. Well not kill you, but hurt you. Well you know what I mean,' Ron finished off smiling, with both Harry and Ginny smiling back at him.  
  
'Thank Ron, it means a lot,' Ginny said as she began to get up.  
  
'No but seriously Harry, I thought you had better taste,' Ron said, laughing out loud. Harry started to laugh but quickly shut up when he saw Ginny looking at him. She punched Ron in the arm but was smiling.  
  
At that moment there was a knock on the door and Ron knew instantly that it was Hermione knocking.   
  
'Come in,' Ron said, dreading this moment and what was about to come.   
  
Hermione walked in holding the letter in her hand, the necklace on her neck Ron noticed. He smiled at her, feeling his cheeks heat up and found that Hermione was smiling at him.  
  
'Hey Harry, Ginny,' Hermione said, suddenly feeling even more nervous, having not expected to find Harry and Ginny in the room.  
  
'Hey Hermione, what's that you go in your hand?' Ginny asked, knowing full well that it must be the letter from Ron. She felt happy that they were finally going to admit their feelings for each other, after so much and so long. She decided that it would be best if Harry and herself left them alone.  
  
'Come on, Harry, let's go for a walk,' Ginny said, as she pulled Harry from up his bed. Holding hands, they began to head for the door.   
  
'Good luck, and just get it together,' Harry said to both of them, laughing as he and Ginny left the room and shut the door behind them.  
  
There was an awkward silence between them as they both sat on the bed, Ron purposefully sitting right next to Hermione.  
  
'So, I read your letter,' Hermione said, her heart beating extremely fast, beginning to sweat.  
  
'Look Hermione, everything I said in that letter I meant and I still do. I'm in love with you,' Ron said extremely quickly, slipping his hand in her, entwining their fingers, forcing himself to look into her eyes. Those beautiful brown eyes, eyes he was in love with.  
  
'Ron I love you as well. I've been in love with you for so long,' Hermione said as she looked into Ron's eyes intently.   
  
Ron leaned his head towards Hermione's, his lips inches away from hers, wanting this for so long, he saw that her eyes were closed, she was looking expectantly, with a small smile on her face, he lowered his lips on hers. As soon as their lips touched they both felt a surge of electricity within themselves. Hermione was now moving her lips against Ron's passionately, with a hunger inside her. They kissed with such passion, with such hunger, having both waited for this moment for so long, they wanted it to last as long as possible. Hermione's lips parted and Ron started to explore her mouth with his tongue. They pulled apart, not because they wanted but because they had to breathe. They looked at each other, now holding hands, smiling at each other.  
  
'Wow,' was all Hermione could say.  
  
'So, I take it you'll be my girlfriend?' Ron asked, feeling the happiest he had ever done in his whole life.   
  
'Well I might need more convincing,' Hermione teased, 'how about another kiss and I'll be convinced,' Hermione said, as Ron lowered his lips on hers again, both feeling total ecstasy.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
A/N: Well that's it. Next Time finally finished. Originally I thought this story would take about two chapters. Anyways thank you to everybody who has reviewed so far. Please read and review this final chapter, because I absolutely love reading reviews. I was thinking about continuing this story into Hogwarts. Do you reckon I should? Anyways keep reading! 


End file.
